Fallen Crimson Butterfly
by Youkai Of Hearts
Summary: Kantarou was never one to open his heart up to just anyone, these crimson wings that he has hanging on his back, their the only things that keep him safe, the crimson wings sparkle when their not touched, but what happens if they are?


Tactics:

**Tactics:**

**Fallen Crimson Butterfly**

**Rating:** T or M

**Pairing:** Haruka x Kantarou, Sugino x Kantarou

**Disclaim:** Do not own, they own me apparently!

**Warning:** Boy x Boy Love, come on who can resist?

**Summary: **Kantarou was never one to open his heart up to just anyone, these crimson wings that he has hanging on his back, their the only things that keep him safe, the crimson wings sparkle when their not touched, but what happens if they are? – I'm no good with summaries, shot me!

**Wings Stained In Blood**

It was another beautiful day in Tokyo, the sun was shining, the skies were bright blue, not a single cloud in the sky, Kantarou sat under a tree that was outside of Tokyo, it wasn't far but it towered above the city, it was such a wonderful view. However not everything is what it seemed, Kantarou wasn't cheerful, he wasn't smiling, he wasn't even with anyone he knew

He was up here alone, by himself which only meant one thing…

Kantarou and Haruka fought again, but this time, it was Kantarou who felt he was in the wrong, Haruka started it really it was just an accident in the first place, it started with this little crimson ornament he had of a butterfly, he left it out only for a moment but he forgot that Haruka was attracted to shiny things.

That's where everything went a bit crazy from there, Haruka was looking at it curiously and it wasn't until it slipped through his fingers did the smashing reach his ears, Kantarou rushed into the room and that was where sparks started to fly, Kantarou didn't mean to do it…

Kantarou didn't mean to yell

He didn't mean to shout…

And he certainly didn't mean to run off on Haruka when the Tengu flew an insult in his direction without even thinking of it. What that was though…

Kantarou rather not recall, it still left a bad feeling in his stomach and no matter if Haruka said that by accident deep down he knew that it was true, the only reason he lost composure over such a small ornament was because it was the only thing that reminded him of his mother, when he was little she died when he was small, about seven years old and she gave the ornament to him because he was so infatuated with butterflies back then…

"There you are!" Kantarou shock in surprise as he saw white feathers fluttering down around him, long black hair dripping over broad shoulders, there was no Muu-chan with him, which means she must be at home today

"Sugino-sama…"

Sugino flexed his wings as he looked at the folklorist, his emeralds narrowed with anger and frustration "What the hell do you think your doing? Demon Eater and Youko are worried sick about you!" Kantarou turned his head back to the view, his crimson eyes showing no amusement, no cheerfulness in them this time which is odd in Sugino's opinion.

"They shouldn't be…" he muttered dimly, Sugino seemed a bit surprised "Who'd be worried about a weak human who lets himself get attacked by a demon and get a scar on their chest…" Sugino closed his eyes before making a horrible growl "Baka Demon Eater!"

Right now Sugino felt like scolding his friend for saying such a horrible thing but he merely pushed that at the back of his head for a moment, there was something else he had to take care off. "So…you going to tell me what you two argued about? Or are you going to sit here and mob like a hopeless child?" Kantarou said nothing or did anything until a little fake smirk crossed his lips and he whispered softly

"What's the point in asking when you already know?"

"I've only listened to Demon Eater's side, but there has to be a reason why you would lose composure over a little butterfly ornament…" Sugino sat down beside Kantarou, making himself comfortable before he goes off and gets Demon Eater. "Well…" the wind howled in their ears as Kantarou was slowly going to speak.

"It's a keepsake…it belongs to my mother…" it all made sense now

"You never knew your mother very much did you Kantarou?" Kantarou nodded, laying his head unto his knees as he whispered softly "It's all I had left of her, the last time I seen her was when I was seven years old…in her crimson kimono, her butterfly hairpin in her long black hair…in a casket…" the sadness in his voice was becoming so audible now. Sugino heard it too, he could sense this sorrow that dwelled within the young man, this must be really serious, and he needed to find Demon Eater…

"The only memory I have of her…was that moment when they buried her…" Kantarou closed his eyes lightly; the memory of that day slowly making its way back to his mind. The sadness, the pain of loss making itself known to him, it was like he was reliving it all over again.

"Kantarou…you stay here for a moment okay…I'll be right back…" Kantarou raised his head, a pathetic smile crossing his lips "You going to tell Haruka where I am?" Sugino nodded "Yeah of course I am"

"I rather not let him see me cry this way…he'll think less of me…"

"He wouldn't…you should know him by now…" With that said Sugino vanished into the skies, they were getting darker now, the skies growing more black, blacker than night and this was where Sugino thought that he should've brought Kantarou with him, in case a storm would viciously come at them. But he was already back to Tokyo…

* * *

Youko looked out the window, it was raining now, thunder and lighting making themselves known as the thunder echoed and the lightning thrashed our of dark murky clouds that engulfed their once beautiful blue skies. She was worried, she hopes that Kantarou would be home soon, she didn't want him to get a cold or worse, the thought of it shock her, made her shiver.

Haruka was feeling just as bad at the moment, he was relaxing his back against the wall that was close to the front door, the bell of the clock chimed once, twice and nothing was happening. Kantarou still hadn't come back; Haruka took his hand out of his pocket, the remains of the butterfly ornament that was broken in two, the one that Kantarou went mental over. Haruka looked over a certain part on one of the pieces that had the name 'Sakura' on it.

He wondered who she might've been…

Enough about that though, Haruka had bigger things to worry about…He should be out there looking for his master, he should be out there. What if he's being attacked by some vicious Oni or kidnapped and tortured by Raikou to end their contract? Now snap out of it Haruka, you know that Kantarou wouldn't let himself be caught so easily!

Yet he couldn't quite stop himself from worrying…

The sounds of thunder and the clash of lightning startled him out of his thoughts; it was getting worse out there. He can't just sit back and let this continue anymore, Haruka couldn't let Kantarou be caught in this weather. He rushed over to the front door, his hand grasping onto the handle tightly, but as he was about to open it there were sounds of shouting that sounded very familiar.

"Demon Eater!" the doors flew open to reveal a very soaked-to-the bone Sugino.

"Sugino…" Sugino was out of breath and his hair was stuck to his cheeks as he tried to regain his composure. "Sugino did you find him? Did you find Kantarou?" Sugino was still trying to catch his breathe, but then his eyes flew open as he grasped Haruka's arms tightly, shaking his fellow Tengu with much alarm that it made Haruka lose his footing for a moment.

"Demon Eater you have to get to Kantarou, you have to see him now!!"

"Do you know where he is?" Sugino nodded

"He's by the old cherry tree on the hill outside of Tokyo…Just hurry up before he catches a cold, hurry!!" Haruka took those words to heart as he ran out of the house, getting his long trench coat and flew off the front entrance.

_Kantarou_

* * *

Kantarou huddled under the tree, he was already cold and freezing, his entire body was getting hit by the cold hard rain. Yet Kantarou didn't care, he felt nothing. It felt as if his emotions were locked away somewhere. The rain brought nothing but pain to him. Kantarou placed a hand unto his chest, soothing it gently. Kantarou's heart was beating slowly.

He coughed before tucking his knees close to his chest.

Right now he wondered if Sugino was at his house, telling Haruka everything that happened would Haruka even have cared? He thought he knew the Tengu better than this. Kantarou covered his eyes with one arm, the tears just started to seep out of his eyes. Kantarou couldn't control these emotions he had anymore.

"_Don't keep those emotions locked up" _muttered an eerie voice in his head, the owner of it was well in the past but she still had her hold over him. Kantarou learned those words from her all too well. Yet there were some other words that he learned too. Some cold things that she muttered to him when he slept, some words that, that woman whispered and muttered, whispering sweet words into his ears that he'd never forget.

"_Kantarou, what I'm about to say to you may sound cold and heartless, but it's so you might know how to survive in this cold, cruel world" she whispered, placing a tender kiss unto his cheek as Kantarou laid there in his futon. Eyes shocked and surprised at what she's about to say._

"_In a world like this, you can trust no one, on one is your friend and no one is your enemy. You mustn't love a stranger, you mustn't care about anyone. You must keep yourself safe. If there is a person that you would think would harm you then stay wary"_

_Kantarou looked at the woman, a little bit hurt by the things she said _

"_But mother" he whispered, his little voice filled with fear "What if I fall in love with someone who loves me back?" there was silence for a moment, until the woman placed another tender light kiss on his cheek once more. "Then it's alright to fall in love with them back Kan-chan"_

_Kantarou snuggled into her warmth and she gladly wrapped her arms around him, Kantarou cried a bit, little tears trickling down his cheeks. His sniffs and sobs became audible to his mother's ears._

"_I'm sorry Kantarou" she muttered "But I just want you to think carefully about your choices"_

Did she mean to scare him back then? Kantarou could only think back to the time in his childhood. He thought he forgot the sounds of the voice, those gentle arms that kept him safe, that kind heart that always held him in one space.

"Maybe that's why I didn't trust humans" he whispered softly. The tears still trickling down his eyes, down those pale, red tinted cheeks and his sobs were covered by the sound of the rain bashing against the tree. Kantarou never cried this hard in a long time. It was like when Haruka left. His heart was filled with sorrow, pain and regret, regret for not being able to be there in Haruka's time of need.

"I'm sorry…Haruka" Kantarou ran his arm against his eyes to stop the tears

"**Kantarou!!" **

The folklorist snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at the sky, eyes wide with fright when he saw those jet black wings. Those dark black eyes, they seemed to be angry, well Kantarou didn't mind. What ever Haruka wanted to do, wither it was to slap him or to yell at him then Kantarou was okay with it.

Kantarou slowly stood to his feet and walked out to meet Haruka, the Tengu descended in front of his master and he could already see that his master was chilled and soaked to the bone. His silver bangs were covering his eyes and he didn't dare to look up.

"Kantarou" Haruka began, his voice was annoyed like Kantarou had expected. Haruka on the other hand just frowned at him "Aren't you going to look at me?" Kantarou still kept his head down, he was crying. He didn't think that Haruka was out here looking for him. The shock of it was overwhelming.

"Sigh…really" Kantarou felt a pair of arms wrapping around him and it wasn't long till he found his head resting against Haruka's torso. "What am I going to do with you?" Kantarou gasped. Haruka's wings engulfed the both of them within its feathery touch. Keeping them from the cold hard rain and so that Haruka could see Kantarou's face.

There were tears…

"Are you crying?" Kantarou buried his head into Haruka's coat, hoping to hide those childish tears that threaten to make Kantarou fall apart into pieces.

"Sorry" The man in his arms whimpered

"Why are you the one apologising? You have nothing to apologise for, I'm the one who broke it" Kantarou shock his head, that's not what he was talking about.

"I'm sorry, for losing it…I didn't want you…to see me cry" Kantarou shivered and that's when Haruka released him from his embrace. His black wings slowly vanished; Haruka removed his long coat and placed it unto Kantarou's head. Kantarou looked at Haruka, those red orbs looked confused and this was when Haruka decided to lift Kantarou in his arms.

"You better hand on tight now, we out here any longer and you're going to catch a fever" Haruka spread his wings and flapped them. It wasn't long till Kantarou looked down to see the cheery tree as tiny like a little model. Kantarou wasn't afraid of the sudden movement. His mind was focusing on to Haruka's light gentle heartbeats that echoed through his ears.

* * *

When they got home, Youko was in hysterics, in a right panic. She ran all over the place to make sure that Kantarou hadn't caught a cold or a fever. Kantarou was still in Haruka's arms, when Youko was done checking she old Haruka to take their 'Moron' Master to his room and get him out of those wet clothes, ASAP

Haruka carried Kantarou to his room and settled him on to the futon. When Kantarou was getting changed, he noticed the little Butterfly ornament at his desk. It looked as if someone had made an attempt to fix it.

"I tried to fix it" Haruka explained and Kantarou was more than happy, tears were overflowing from his face. Haruka blushed madly while he snapped "Don't cry again! Is it really that much of a bad job?" Kantarou giggled

"No, not that…I'm just happy you made an effort"

There was just something about that, which made Kantarou so adorable. Haruka slowly wondered over to his master, placing a hand on to his face and turned it to him slightly. That's when Haruka kissed Kantarou lightly on the lips. Kantarou froze, not knowing what to think but when Haruka pushed his tongue through those cherry blossom lips of his, Kantarou just relaxed into it.

Haruka laid Kantarou's back gently on the futon while hey still kissed and when there was a need for air they broke apart.

"Haruka…you might catch a cold" Kantarou whispered meekly. His servant just smirked, brushing his lips over his masters once more.

"I'm prepared for the consequences" Haruka gently placed kisses on Kantarou's neck and moved the Hakama slowly when he trailed his lips down to Kantarou's chest. The folklorist moaned, the Demon Eating Tengu striping him of his clothes and undergarments.

All that could be heard throughout the night was Haruka's voice whispering comfort and Kantarou moaning softly, his mind filled with lust and pleasure when his demon made love to him that night…

* * *

When it came by morning, Youko was stuck looking after two sick men in the house. Haruka and Kantarou were sleeping in different futons. Each one with a thermometer sticking out of their mouths and a bag of ice resting off their foreheads.

"How the hell did you both get sick! This is just perfect; I have to multitask more part time jobs, again…"

As Youko complains about getting new part time jobs to support them until Kantarou and Haruka recovers. Kantarou narrowed his eyes over to Haruka, a feverish grin on his face.

"See what happens when you sleep with a cold, wet person?" Haruka rolled over to his side as he growled.

"Shut up and just focus on getting better soon"

* * *

**The End**

**Youkai Of Hearts: **This story was meant to be KPlus first; how it ever got to this I have no idea. Although the part about his mother being called Sakura was made up (I kind of cheated and downloaded the fifth translated version of Tactics, his mother is in it)

So until next time

**Youkai Of Hearts Out!!**


End file.
